Secrets and the Change That Comes
by Hollister.Co.Babe
Summary: For one person, keeping a massive secret has been a daily task. Now, that secret has been placed on the back burner and a new one has taken its place. Times are changing...
1. Summary

I never thought my life would end up this way. Graduation was just days away and things were changing. Hannah Montana was "retired" following a huge finale concert. My life as a teen pop star was over but in a way, I was relieved. In only a few years, I was able to live out my dream. And as a plus, the majority of my earnings was placed in a savings account that can easily last me a lifetime as long as I don't change my non-showy ways. Thankfully, nobody had discovered my secret and very few people know I was the Hannah Montana. It was challenging to keep my secret from the public but for the last few weeks, I have found that keeping a secret from the public is no comparison for keeping a secret from loved ones, especially my father and Nick. Only a few more days and it will be out in the open, and then things will really change.


	2. Chapter One

**:) Let the story begin...**

"Bud, can you come here please?" my dad yells via the intercom system.

"Coming Dad," I press the button causing my voice to travel throughout the house. A few minutes later, I find my dad in the office typing away at his computer. "Whataya up to?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes," he says. I nod my head to show him that I was listening. "Tomorrow night, you officially graduate from high school. I know how much you want Nick to be there so his parents and I have arranged for undercover security guards to be all around. We also talked the school into giving us front row seats so he can get in and out easily" Dad explained.

"Thank you so much Daddy" I exclaim giving him a hug.

"I made dinner reservations for all of us but you he's welcome to spend the night here…." Dad said. I smiled and began to walk out so I could call Nick. "...but I want you in separate rooms and doors stay open."

"I know," I roll my eyes walking out. You can take the country away from the boy but the country morals remain.

"Hello," Nick answers after a few rings.

"Hey guess what?" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"My dad figured out a way to get you into graduation! So we don't have to wait for dinner to see each other," I tell him.

"Sweet," he says.

"And he said you can spend the night," I continue but my voice is less excited as I realize that the night may not go so great when I tell him what's been going on.

"What's wrong?" Nick questions.

"Oh nothing," I shrug it off.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," he teases.

"Maybe I am?" I taunt back.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I know something is up," he says.

"Later, kay? I don't want to think about it right now," I assert. The truth was that I didn't want to think about it ever. In my head I knew that it was unavoidable and my putting it off wasn't going to do any good for anyone.

"I'm not gonna win this one am I?" Nick asks.

"Nope," I tell him.

"Listen I hate to cut this short but we have to go rehearse for tonight's show. See you when I get back in town for your big day?" he says.

"If you have to. Text me when your concert is over, kay?" I ask.

"Of course. Miles?" Nick responds.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I love ya," he says.

"You too," I respond before we hang up.

It's dinnertime but food doesn't exactly sound appealing so I manage to convince my brother and father to eat without me. I wish I were with Nick. He and his brothers only had two shows left of their tour and then would be home for the next year working on a new album. In the three years we had been together, I had finally grown accustom to many day apart. After all, I had first hand knowledge of what it was like to be a teen star. Although, unlike Nick, I was able to turn it off and live a somewhat normal life. It was only a couple of months ago that Nick and I decided that our relationship was strong enough to handle the scrutiny of the press. That is when we went public and I began accompanying him to events. Being in the press was so much different as the love interest of a famous teenager than as a teen pop star. And I am not talking different in a good way. As Hannah Montana, much of the attention was positive but as Nick's girlfriend, there was not one positive story. At times, it feels like the world is against you but I have come to grips that life is not about what others, who don't even know you, think of you. I know that Nick and I are meant to be together. We are one in the same and yes, we are young, but we are lucky to have found our other halves so soon. This recent surprise assures me of that.

**Review and tell me if I should keep posting or not please! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Well I haven't received much feedback but I thought I should post another chapter considering it was already typed. Hope you enjoy my piece of fiction!**

Waiting at the airport for your boyfriend is boring enough but add paparazzi constantly asking you questions while you must stay silent, it's torturous. Nick and his brothers were supposed to be here like fifteen minutes ago but knowing them, they were taking their time getting from the gate to where Dani and I were waiting. They have always been great at trying to give attention to the fans who bombarded them asking for autographs and pictures wherever they went. Usually, I am absolutely fine with this and I love that they care that much about their fans. It is just that I don't feel too well and today is my graduation. Not to mention, my nerves are going crazy. Having Nick here will calm me down. Well at least I hope it will.

"There they are," Danielle exclaims before running off. I follow her except when she goes off to Kevin; I make my way straight to Nick.

"Hey babe" he greets me before embracing in a hug. Unfortunately due to the sheer number of photographers and fans, we have to make it quickly to the waiting SUV.

"How was the flight?" I ask.

"Horrible," Joe answers turning his body back towards me.

"She wasn't talking to you," Kevin enlightens him so Joe turns back facing forward in his seat.

"It actually wasn't too bad. Joe was just mad because the flight attendant wouldn't stop flirting with him. How has your day been?" Nick adds.

"Hectic. I had to run a bunch of errands this morning to get ready for this afternoon," I tell him.

"In two hours, you will officially be a high school graduate. Are you excited?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I shrug.

"What's wrong?" he asks me moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not now. We can talk after dinner," I hush him.

"Alright then," he says.

"So the plan is to stop by my house so we can all change and then head off for the auditorium, okay?" I ask.

"Yep," everyone chimes in. I'm not surprised they were all listening in as we are all packed into one car. After what feels like an eternity stuck in LA traffic, we finally get to my house with even less time than anticipated to change. The boys use the downstairs guest room to change while Dani and I change in my room. I slip on an elegant but not too fancy spaghetti strap summer dress and try to define a few of my curls before finally giving up and pulling my hair into a messy side pony tail. Before I know it, we are all in the family room waiting for my dad to finish his all so important hair. Even Jackson is here with his wife. We were unsure if they would make it because, Madysyn was days away from having their new addition. Everyone was surprised when he came home with a girl claiming they were married. Two weeks later all was explained. Turns out they had been dating for months, unknown to us, and when she found out she was two months pregnant they eloped. They were both smitten over each other. I, for one, never thought my brother would ever get married but they did and here we are.

"It's about time you got down here," Jackson said as our dad finally walked in.

"Well tell that to the hairspray can that decided to explode," Dad somewhat irritated told him.

"How about we all just get going before I miss my own graduation?" I suggest.

"Okay," Dad agreed. "Miles, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Dani can have the first SUV. Jacks, Mady and I will take the car."

"Thanks," I hear Nick tell my father.

"No problem. See ya all soon," Dad tells us and we are on our way. The SUV drops me off in the back while the rest of the group is taken to the front to meet up with my family. I find my place in line and get ready to go on stage. The ceremony goes by really fast but I am concerned when all I see in the audience is a nervous Nick. After our valedictorian makes her speech, I run off to Nick. He embraces me in a hug and I suddenly get a bad feeling in my stomach. Something is wrong. I can feel it.

"What's the matter?" I ask still resting my head on Nick's shoulder.

"I….uh…I don't know how to tell you this," Nick stutters.

"Just spit it out. What happened?" I ask now facing face to face with him growing more and more worried by the moment.

"There's…well…there's been an accident and I think we should head for the hospital. Everyone is in the car waiting for us," Nick says. I can literally feel my heart sink. We quickly make our way to the car. For the first time in my life, I am truly speechless. So many thoughts are running through my head that all I can think about is getting to the hospital.

"I'm here for the Stewarts. They were in an accident. My girlfriend here, well it's her family," Nick explains as we finally reach the front desk of the hospital.

"You…..you….you are Nick Jonas!" She exclaims.  
"I am but right now can you focus on finding my family?" Nick sternly states. His family, I notice his words but I am so focused on finding my family. The nurse looks at her computer.

"There's your dad," Dani says motioning towards the sitting area.

"Dad are you okay?" I ask rushing over to him.

"I'm fine Bud. Just a few cuts and bruises," he answers.

"Where's Jacks and Mady?" I ask.

"Jacks is getting a few stitches in his forehead and well I'm not sure about Mady," Dad says.

"What happened?" Nick asks for me. It's like he took the words right out of my mouth.

"We were almost to the high school when someone hit the side of the car. Thank goodness nobody was sitting there but it still shook us up a bit. Madysyn and I were okay but they brought her in for observation because of the baby. Jackson was banged up the most. We've been here for a while. I told Nick not to tell you until the ceremony was over. I just wanted you to have your moment and we all seemed to be fine," my dad explained.

"Wow. So do we just sit here and wait?" I wonder out loud.

"Yea, I think you all should go home. I'll call you I something changes," Dad suggests.

"I'm staying," I immediately object.

"If she's staying, so am I," Nick adds.

"You two can stay but I really think the rest of you should go home," Dad tells us. The rest of the Jonas' leave and ask for us to call if anything changes. A few minutes go by as I sit next to Nick with my head on his shoulder with my mind still racing. I was going to tell Nick tonight. I had it all planned out in my head, finally coming to grips with reality. And now, well, we had been thrown a curveball. I still had to tell him tonight, I had to. Maybe I should tell him now? But then is this really the time? What if he bails? I need him right now. The sight of my brother interrupts my thoughts.

"Jacks," Dad says standing up and walking over to him.

"Hey Dad," Jackson responds. "Have you seen Mady?" he immediately questions us. I really thought he would know where his wife is but I guess not. We all shake our heads. Jackson looks worried and confused. A man, whom I presume to be a doctor, appears.

"Are you the family of Madysyn Stewart?" he questions.

"Yes, I am her husband," Jackson answers.

"Well congratulations Daddy, you have a son," the doctor announces. Wow, a nephew.

"A son?" Jackson spits out in shock.

"The force of the accident caused some tearing inside the womb so we had to deliver the baby immediately. Your wife is doing well," the doctor explains. "Your son is in the nursery on the second floor and your wife is in ICU."

"ICU?" I blurt out.

"Yes. We had trouble with local anesthetics and were forced to put her under general anesthesia. She is waking up now but all looks well. If you want, I can take you to see her," the doctor replies.

"Please," Jackson says. We follow the doctor to the elevator. Once at the top, he explains that only two people can see Madysyn. Jackson asks that I go with him. Walking into the room, I am shocked at what I see. Madysyn is lying in the bed with oxygen prongs in her nose. She looks so lifeless.

"How long will she be like this?" Jackson asks.

"She should be coherent within an hour and then she will be taken down the hall to recovery. Unfortunately policy is that visits are limited to five minutes while she is here," the doctor tells Jackson. I watch as he walks over to her and places a kiss on her forehead. It really is a sweet moment that I am glad to be witnessing. We are guided out.

"How was she?" Nick asks me.

"Let's just say, I want to have it naturally," I say without filtering what I am saying.

"Well we have a while for that," Nick says. I slow my steps and a gap begins to form between my family and us.

"Actually….um….try less than….um...five months" I stutter.

"What?" Nick asks completely unsure of what I am saying.

"I'm gonna be in her shoes soon," I say unable to just spit it out.

"Are you…are we…are you pregnant?" he asks in shock. I bite my lip and nod. "Oh my," is all Nick says.

"Are you mad?" I ask. We stop for a minute. Thankfully, my dad and Jackson keep going.

"Mad, no. Shocked, yes," he responds. "Wait a second, you said five months. How far along are you?"

"Just over sixteen weeks," I tell him.

"Have you been keeping this a secret all that time?" he asks.

"Well yes and no. I have only known for a couple of weeks," I explain.

"So you've been to a doctor, right?" he asks.

"Just to have a test. I wasn't planning on telling you like this. I just wanted to get graduation over with and I was going to tell you after dinner but well, here we are," I assure him. He grabs me into a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"You too, but please don't tell my dad yet. I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days, I will tell him after that. I want to make sure everything is okay first," I tell him.

"Alright but we better go catch up with them so they don't realize something's up. Wow. I just can't believe this. I'm gonna be a daddy," Nick says offering out his hand. I squeeze it and we catch up with them in front of the nursery window.

"Where were you guys?" my dad asks.

"Oh Nick had to go to the restroom," I quickly lie. He squeezes my hand. I smile acknowledging him.

"Here is your son," a nurse says pushing a cart with a little blue bundle inside.

"Hi baby boy," Jackson says stroking his forehead.

"Why don't you pick him up?" I suggest.

"I want to but I'm a bit dizzy still. They said I had a mild concussion. I don't think holding a newborn is a good idea. Can you?" he responds.

"I'd love to," I tell him releasing Nick's hand and walking over to the baby. He is so tiny. I scoop him into my arms. "I'm your auntie Miley," I coo.

"Wow you are a natural. You'd think he was your own baby," Jackson says. I gulp.

"Well she better not be having her own baby for a few years," Dad adds. Nick's eyes grow wider than I thought would ever be possible. I mouth to him that it will be okay.

"He's so cute," I immediately change the subject.

"Your wife is awake and asking for you," a nurse comes up and says.

"Go, I have him. We will wait here until she's ready to see him," I assure Jackson.

"Dad, will you come with me?" Jackson asks.

"Sure Bud. Miles, you have this okay?" Dad asks me.

"Yep. Nick and I can handle this….I hope," I answer whispering the last part. Jackson gives the baby a kiss as he starts to fuss. Then they head down the hallway.

"He's so tiny," Nick says.

"Yeah, do you want to hold him?" I question.

"Um….no thanks," Nick responds.

"C'mon. He won't break," I egg him on.

"Yeah but what if I drop him?" Nick asks.

"You won't," I assure him.

"But I'm not ready. I've never held a baby before. I can't. You keep him," Nick panics.

"Really? You've never held a baby before?" I question not believing his excuse.

"Nope, not even once," he replies.

"Oh no. We are doomed," I attempt to lighten the mood.

"I had almost forgotten. How are you so calm?" he asks.

"I've been dealing with this for a couple of weeks. I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"Sorry? What for?" he questions.

"Getting pregnant," I tell him almost forgetting about the bundle in my arms.

"It's not your fault. We are in this together," he says coming closer.

"I'm still sorry," I can't help but apologize.

"Don't be. We will be fine," Nick comforts me.

"I hope so. Well little boy, I think your Uncle Nick should have a chance to hold a baby for a first time. What do you think?" I baby talk.

"Alright," Nick says putting out his hands. I place the baby in his hands. "I think I could do this," Nick announces. That's all I needed to hear. Maybe this will all work out okay.

**Review...I know you want to! :)**


End file.
